customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AtahiNuma
RE:Battle Maximus accepts the battle (and I in turn have added his history so people can learn more about him) Queen Misery 12:52, May 28, 2010 (UTC) haha, I have a horrible feeling Maximus is going to get humilated in this battle - still should be funny to see how it turns out Queen Misery 17:43, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm not so sure about that. I chose maximus because him and Alex both have physical powers. I also chose maximus because he seemed cool LUCHADORS PWN! yeah, Maximus may be a big bully but he's definitely the more likeable of the Supremacy Squad (well not likeable in character but in looks and whatnot) Queen Misery 17:50, May 28, 2010 (UTC) hey, I was reading Maitua Tewhetu's story and just had to ask, is the King kind of like my Alpha? (obviously you wrote it long before I was even here - its just I noticed similarities) Queen Misery 18:12, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ah, I thought so - its just my Alpha is kind of meant to be God as well (of course Alpha can never truly be compared to the true God but it is a homage) - I was just curious was all Queen Misery 18:21, May 28, 2010 (UTC) it's fine, I don't mind - Maximus is big and ugly enough to deal with himself (plus bad guys deserve what comes to them) Queen Misery 18:23, May 28, 2010 (UTC) haha i guess. But don't you like winning? - smiles - winning is not everything - besides I have plenty of tougher villains (and heroes) ready should I ever feel the need to put challenges myself Queen Misery 18:28, May 28, 2010 (UTC) not really, kind of a nice Beast Boy reference (whether intentional or not) - besides even a T-Rex is nowhere near 50 tones in weight so its still not an instant win-or-lose situation, Maximus is a determined guy (if a little stupid) Queen Misery 23:39, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I'll be honest with you, I love heroes and villains that have animal-based powers such as Beast Boy, Tigra and whatnot - usually because they tend to have a lot of different ways to use their powers plus they generally look cool (I was going to include Wolverine but he doesn't really count) Queen Misery 23:46, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Story Saga I'm not sure on a story saga in the traditional sense as lots of our characters are from different worlds (my setting starts in the year 3000 for example) but perhaps it could be a crossover event or something.. depends what you have in mind.. I'm happy working with others (and who knows, maybe by working together on stories we may even develop some shared-characters along the way) Queen Misery 21:48, May 30, 2010 (UTC) you know, I'm think perhaps we could have Maximus in Alex's world (a modified version of him - since wrestlers are not a universe-specific thing): he could be basically the same villain just altered slightly to fit in with that world Queen Misery 20:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Merging Sounds good. It would be good publicity and i might actually get some new articles!Mind Lord 09:58, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hi hm? I don't know - what? Queen Misery 18:47, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Maximus' maximum weight is equivalent to 50 tons - that is considerably heavier than 5 tons Queen Misery 18:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) cool - I'll add a part on Maximus' page called Alternate Versions: which will describe the Maximus that inhabits Alex's world - which may actually be a fun way for lots of characters to interact (have alternate versions of them: of course we should be sparing in case it gets too complicated) Queen Misery 22:51, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: I have no clue... weird colour scheme change. future stories sounds great! i'll work on it when i have time. Have alot of homework and other work to do. Mind Lord 08:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm Back Sorry, i haven't been on lately, i've had homework, personal life and writer's block for the past few months. But hopefully expect more of me over the next few weeks. PeanutFlipz 12:29, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi thanks - I chose animals because in general it makes writing comedy easier than if it was humans (plus less likely to accidentally offend someone) - I'm glad you like it Hotpotato 19:35, October 10, 2010 (UTC) well for now I'm going to try and finish up all the characters I haven't added - then I may focus more on stories.. though a lot of future-versions already exist due to my character Justin Time, who can travel into the future and has encountered future-versions of some of my heroes and villains (I may write about some at a later point) Hotpotato 19:44, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Apologies been inactive around here for a bit it seems and haven't been answering shouts - I'm back now though so I should be able to catch up on things Inferno Pendragon 02:31, January 7, 2011 (UTC) also, sorry for being a pest but could you please delete Bozo the Clown and Ringmaster when you have the time? I've decided not to continue the whole "Freakshow" series in favor of something different Inferno Pendragon 00:18, January 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Apologies It's ok your not being a pest. I like your work by the way. :) About this WIki Hello. I am a big fan of wikis, and I have been working a lot on the Villains Wiki. From there, I found a link to this wiki. I began looking around it to find out what the wiki was for, and the "made up super hero" thing made me wonder if we were suppose to literally make them up, or add a hero from a Manga or T.V. Show. Could you please clear this up for me? Thank you in advance. About Arena Battles Hello, I'd like to ask a question about arena battles. So, I want to do an arena battle, but how are they started? Thank you in advance! Mac.buz52 23:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Hello, AtahiNuma. I just wanted to thank you for showing me how those arenas work. It was very enjoyable, and quite climatic :D Perhaps we could do another someday? Mac.buz52 03:59, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, wasn't sure exactly where to reply to your arena challenge, so I'm putting it on both our Talk Pages, hehe :3 Anyway, that sounds just wonderful :D I can't right this second, but when I can shall I start the page for Kan and John? Mac.buz52 04:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Kan Vs. John Washington Alrightie, the article's been set up! :D Mac.buz52 04:47, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Is there a specific arena and time of day you would like this battle to take place in? Mac.buz52 22:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Did you want me to give Kan his awards? Mac.buz52 04:49, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Uploading Pictures For what seemed to be hours I was doing everything I could to try and upload pitcures of some of my characters onto this wiki. Finally I figured it out... only for there to be no picture, just a "x250" in its place... If I were to email the pictures to you, could you upload 'em for me onto their respective articles? Mac.buz52 02:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Well the email is happyplace2@gmail.com, but I just realized I don't know how to send pictures via email ): Mac.buz52 02:59, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Err, I figured it out :D Just need your email. Mac.buz52 03:01, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I noticed you put up John's picture. If I upload the other three I have so far could you put 'em up on their respective pages? Mac.buz52 03:03, July 17, 2012 (UTC) yes AtahiNuma 03:04, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :D And sorry if I've been too talkative. Mac.buz52 03:08, July 17, 2012 (UTC) dont worry about it AtahiNuma 03:42, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Team Battle Sure, sounds fun. :) LeadDragon 07:01, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Okay I have a problem (it is also taking effect right here), I can't hit change text lines. Also, on the team battle whenever I try to contribute my text appears in the middle of one of the earlier texts. LeadDragon 19:17, July 18, 2012 (UTC) It won't register return (as displayed here), I can add my stuff directly after the last person's, but no line change. Should I just continue anyways and let others fix it? LeadDragon 19:26, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Vladdbuscus 20:27, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Same question. Also, what are the {C 's? I honestly have no idea what the {C's are. And I really can't help with tech support. Try turning off your browser and getting back on. And maybe just manually delete the {C's